Alice human Sacrifice
by hetalia-lover815
Summary: I highly suggest listening to the song first. Alice human sacrifice by vocoloid. Slightly edited from the original to make it fit with the characters. My first songfic, please be nice, but do tell me if i've done anything wrong. Thank you


The first Alice was a wrathful man of the spade. And righteously he held a sharpened blade within his hand. Never hesitating to slay all within his way. Creating paths of blood that followed him through wonderland.

Prussia took slow steps. He liked to see his victims reactions, right before he sliced 'em down. A young women sat alone, drinking tea. Didn't she know how dangerous it was around here? It serves her right. He brought the blade down on her before she could even he walked away quietly as if he was never there. Leaving nothing but a small trail of blood that dripped from his blade.

Deep into the darkened forest Alice walked a line. Captured and imprisoned embodiment of sin. If it were not for the murderous wake left behind. No one would have suspected that he had ever been.

The chains dug deep into his skin, causing blood to drip down. The cell was so quiet he could hear the small tink as the blood dripped onto the floor. This is how the rest of his life would be. He was fed very little portions, twice a day. They were keeping him weak and miserable, but alive. There was no way for him to kill himself. This was the price he had to pay for all of the murders. Still, he doen't regret anything. Nearly everybody knows who he is now. He smirks silently to himself. Now he would never be forgotten again.

The second Alice was a fragile man of the diamond. The broken echo of the lies within demented words. He sang his twisted melodies to all in wonderland. Creating the image of the sick and the disturbed.

Austria sang, his beautiful voice ringing throughout the entire wonderland. He sang of war, and he sang of tragedies. And everybody listened, mesmerized by his sickly sweet voice.

Deadly yet so beautiful a voice just like a rose. Was shot by a madman who silenced him to death. Single rose bloomed in his place, with no music composed. With twisted grin this dying man lay breathing his last breath.

Austria stood, in a beautiful garden, where blue roses grew freely. A crazed look in his eye, he held the gun with shaky hands. He tried to fight the urge to pull the trigger. But he felt as if he could hear death calling him. The voice was tempting. It was only now that he realized it was his voice. He could hear his beautiful voice, singing of sadness, of misery, and of death. It was tempting, so tempting. He held the gun up to his head and with a deadly happy smile, he pulled the trigger. The lovely blue roses, now bathed in red. He laid there, finally at a tragic peace.

The third Alice was an innocent young man of club. An enchanting, graceful figure in the world of wonderland. He charmed the people in the land to every beck and call. A peculiar county answering to each command. So he rose up to the to be the countries king.

England Smiled sweetly at the people in the land. He looked at them, as if asking for permission to speak. But he didn't need their permission, he was king now. "I want to thank you all, it's a true honor to get to rule such a lovely county." Everybody cheered, and toasted to him. Nothing could possibly go wrong…

Consumed by paranoia of his own impending death. Soon the king succumbed to a dark and nightmarish dream. Disguised in kindness, loathing fate, he secured his regime.

Britain stood, high up on the balcony to his new castle. He smiled and waved to all the people as they cheered his name. Once he was back inside, a feeling of unease set in. What if the people really didn't love him the way he thought they did. What if it was all just an act? It's not uncommon to get rid of the people you don't like here. He bit his nails and looked in the mirror. The person staring back at him…wasn't him. Well, it looked like him, but no doubt, the person looking back at him was crazy. He stared in the mirror for several minutes, before he began to laugh. He laughed and laughed, and the man in the mirror laughed with him. He had just realized it. The people couldn't possibly hate him. They love him, and they always will love him. He will stand as king of this wonderland forever. Because the people love him.

And as this passed, two children walked in the woods. Partaking in tea underneath the trees, they'd never part. They found an invitation to the queen. It was the ace of hearts.

The fourth Alice was a duo of curiosity. Both were lost, and could not find the boat where they began. And so they ran through countless doors so recklessly. Two twins running wild in wonderland. A stubborn elder Brother, and a witty younger.

America ran laughing happily, while Canada ran shortly behind, grinning as happily as his brother. Every time they opened a door, it was like opening a new adventure. A new place waited for them to explore. It was exiting, and there was no better way to be lost…or so they thought.

But they had strayed too far into Alice's wonderland.

Canada ran up to a yellow door excitedly. "America look! I found it! I foun-" He was cut of by America gently touching his wrist. He turned to face his brother, who had a devious look on his face. It was then he noticed the knife in his brothers hand. "America…..Ameirca!…..AMERI-!"

They were never woken from their terrifying dream. Forever they would wonder this twisted fairytale!

Who will be the next Alice?


End file.
